


Stone Keeper

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Тотальное АУ по отношению к ВБ. Жизнь Гаморы оказывается так тесно связанной с Камнем Души, что ей приходится стать новым Хранителем на Вормире. И кое-кто не может с этим смириться.





	Stone Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Да-да, логика и обоснуй тут снова где-то потерялись, это просто очередная фантазия на тему ОТП. Как всегда.  
> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c846221/v846221216/174006/chR5E6G0_js.jpg

На Вормире все время холодно.

Гамора поплотнее закутывается в куртку, руками себя обхватывает - не помогает.

На Вормире - ничего, кроме мрачных скал, нависающих над стылой бездной. Фиолетовый жжет глаза, а в голове проклятый камень шепчет постоянно, маня, удерживая, _напоминая_.

Она - пленница.

Она обречена.

Она для всех навеки потеряна.

Камень сообщает о чьем-то присутствии, и она знает, кто это. Всегда знает. Его ощущение не спутать ни с каким другим.

\- Зачем ты здесь?

\- Я не отступлюсь.

Он идет навстречу, и у Гаморы внутри что-то сжимается - дышать этим ледяным воздухом становится почти невыносимо.

_Она так соскучилась._

Она устала до мельчайшей клеточки промерзать. Устала смотреть в бездну в ожидании следующей кровавой жертвы, которой сама едва не стала. Устала от одиночества. От беспрестанного шепота камня.

Тор нужен ей невозможно, отчаянно. Ей нужно его тепло. Его улыбка. Его взгляд солнечно-нежный, его поцелуи медовые.

Вот только чертов камень ее не отпустит.

А Тор все еще надеется.

Потому что если кто и способен надеяться до последнего, так это он.

\- Я найду способ. Я заберу тебя отсюда.

\- Ты не сможешь! - почти кричит она, но тут же берет себя в руки, вдыхает и выдыхает глубоко, смаргивая подступающие слезы. Он уже совсем близко, и Гамора тоже делает шаг навстречу, мягко дотрагивается до его щеки, кончиками пальцев ощущая долгожданное тепло. - Тор, прошу тебя... Ты нужен своему народу. Нужен Мстителям.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты только зря тратишь время. Возвращайся на Землю. Восстанавливай Асгард. Забудь обо мне.

\- Я никогда не могу отказать тебе, - говорит он негромко, хрипло, гладя ее лицо в ответ. - Но сейчас ты просишь невозможного.

Гамора прикрывает глаза, концентрируясь на его горячих ладонях. Она каждым атомом своим впитывает его пьянящее тепло, чувствуя, что наконец-то согревается.

Однако вечно это не продлится.

\- Я хочу освободить тебя, - продолжает Тор тем временем. - Хочу, чтобы ты была моей. Чтобы мы не разлучались больше. Чтобы ты осталась со мной на Земле, чтобы мы вместе отстраивали Асгард. Разве ты не хотела бы этого?

Это желание, жгучее, исступленное - в его взгляде, в его прикосновениях, в его постоянных, упрямых полетах сюда. Гамора вцепляется в его руку, удерживая на своей щеке, вновь глаза закрывает от нахлынувшей терпкой смеси нежности и горечи.

\- Ты знаешь, что хотела бы, - отвечает она очень тихо. - Больше всего на свете.

\- Значит, решено, - его взгляд становится тверже. - Я не сдамся. Я продолжу искать способ. Я вытащу тебя отсюда, Гамора. Клянусь. Мне не нужен этот новый мир, если тебя не будет рядом.

Он притягивает ее для поцелуя, и она позволяет себе на пару мгновений раствориться в нем, в его жарких объятиях и непоколебимой надежде.

Он верит, что справится. Что однажды сумеет переломить волю камня и разбить ее оковы.

И ей ничего не остается, кроме как верить вместе с ним.


End file.
